the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 658
NeS1 Post 658 opens with a Non-Story Note wherein Krig the Writer suggests that the new Writers take the time - four hours - to read the previous sixteen pages of the Never-ending Story 1. The two alternate realities, which Antestarr the Writer created in NeS1 Post 618, begin to merge together into one. Antestarr the Writer admits he should have used a hard-boiled egg when creating the Dimensional Paradox and the two versions of the Writers merge - essentially erasing the alternate reality and leaving the anime versions of the Writers. The Story Realm also merges together the original story line, in the Arena, with the tea party scene from NeS1 Post 639. The Characters find themselves wielding assorted tea party objects instead of the weapons they previously held. The post ends with another Non-Story Note where Krig the Writer explains that there is now just one reality, and further explains that the Writers are meant to be writing the Story; this likely for the sake of the new Writers. Post (Jiminy Jilikers, Radioactive Man! New writers! Welcome, guys, and if for some insane reason you '''haven't' read the first 16 pages of NES, do so now. It's well worth the four hours it takes to read, and you'll pick up on some inside jokes to boot.'' |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| *In one of the Writers' dimensions, Antestarr stands before the ruined Massassi Forums building, having just deduced that UGO is the vile industrial corporation behind the plot to destroy Massassi. In the other Writers' dimension, an AnimeAnime article, Wikipedia. Ante is crammed into the backseat of a tiny rent-a-car. The camera view switches to a split-screen, showing both the real and the cartoon Antes' faces in an extreme close up, the same concerned expression on both.* Both Antes(simultaneously):"Something isn't right. My trick with splitting our dimension into two pieces has caused a disturbance in... random [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia. Techno Babble]" *The camera switches to a split screen of both Gebohqs.* Both Gebs:"Spare us the random star trek techno babble, Ante. What does this mean?" Both Antes:"I believe that the two seperate dimensions are going to merge once again! I knew I should have used a hard-boilded egg when I was making that Dimensional Paradox!" *By an extremely co-incedencedental coincidence, the two dimensions begin to merge at that very moment. The two split-screen images slowly superimpose over each other. The Real Ante's face morphs into the Anime Ante's face, and everyone else's faces morph into their otherdimensional equivilants too. Krig the Viking is deposited on top of the tiny Volkswagon Beetle VW BugVolkswagon Beetle Volkswagon Beetle article, Wikipedia..* Krig:"Ugh, Krig's head hurts. Krig wants to smash things." --------------------- *Meanwhile, in the Story realm, the dimension in which Our Heroes are playing a deadly game of Capture the FlagCapture the Flag article, Wikipedia. and the dimension in which Our Heroes are having a rather messy tea party have also merged. MaybeChild, who was holding the Evil Team's flag, suddenly finds herself holding a huge chicken bone. Geb, who had been holding a pistol, now finds himself holding the handle from a broken teapot.* Krig:"Oy vey! This not good! Krig smash!" *The deadly game of Capture the Giant Chickenbone continues, with neither side giving quarter.* What will happen to our beloved Heroes? Will they conquer their cruelly crafty competitors in this confoundingly curious contest? Stay right where you are, frantically clicking 'refresh' to find out! |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| (OOC: Just to clarify, we now have only one dimension. This should reduce confusion on all sides. In this dimension, the Storywriters are mostly all anime characters except for Krig, Phantom Master, and FalconZac. UGO is plotting evil destruction, and so forth. These writers (who are now more concerned with becoming un-anime'd than actually writing the story) are writing the core NES story, in which a fateful game of Capture the Giant Chickenbone is going on in the Arena. Got that, everyone? No? Well, tough.) References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post